Berserkers
The Berserkers was a sub-group inside the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. The Berserkers did things for the 2nd Mass, which the good fighters could not do. Overview The Berserkers are a group of people formed by John Pope, consisting of several fighters of the 2nd Mass who share his hostility towards Skitters. Pope mentions that the Berserkers have been fired from every other job they've held and here, during the invasion they're the heroes, being the toughest, most honouring, most fearless wackos you're ever going to meet. Pope on his Berserkers In the episode Compass, Tom Mason joined the Berserkers, on a patrol, Tom gave the group several orders, much to Pope's annoyance, such as holding their fire on a pair of Skitters collecting their dead. Mason's order saved their lives as a Mech joined the Skitters. Later Pope and Mason fought after Tom saw that Pope had taken the compass that belonged to Jimmy, who had a recently died. Later Weaver sided with Tom on the fight this angered Pope and he threatened to leave with his group. Weaver allowed him to, but none of the Berserkers followed Pope, choosing instead to stay with the 2nd Mass. Anthony, however decided to leave with Pope for two reasons, one he felt he owed Pope a debt, and, to make sure Pope didn't double back and attack the 2nd Mass. In the Young Bloods, it appears Tom has taken over command of the Berserkers. Between the events of Season 2 and Season 3, over 50 different members at the new Charleston camp have appeared to have joined Pope's berserkers. The berserkers usually gamble and drink in Pope's bar, The Nest. During Ghost in the Machine, all berserkers from Charleston are either captured in the ghetto or killed when Mega Mechs trapped them and began to execute them. Lyle was killed when he ran into a laser wall. When the ghetto walls went down, the few living berserkers abandoned the 2nd Mass and went their separate ways, except for John Pope, Aloysius Murphy and an unnamed 2nd Mass Berserker. As of Season 4, the last living Berserkers are Pope, Zack and Nico. Aloysius Murphy sacrificed himself to protect the 2nd Mass. Due to the hatred towards Tom Mason, the last of the Berserkers John Pope, Zack, Nico and now Anthony who has joined Pope have left the 2nd Mass. During their travels, the come across a group of survivors, creating another group similar to the Berserkers, led by Pope, with Zack, Nico and Anthony second in command. John Pope's Crew gathers a substantial addition of survivors when they leave Louis Lane Bowling Alley, however some are killed during a skitter attack. Pope makes his last stand, attacking Tom and the 2nd Mass. Zack, Nico and the others are all killed when Mason and Weaver cause a barrel to collapse a building onto the group. Pope survives, and when he finds Mason, the war is over. Pope has had enough and tries to kill Tom the gun, however he refuses to kill. Pope soon dies from his wounds, ending the Berserkers. Members Former Members *Tom Mason - Former Leader *Anthony Deceased *John Pope - Leader & founder *Zack *Nico *Tector Murphy *Lyle *Lee Tedeschi (Crazy Lee) *Berserker *Boon *Tyreen *Many unnamed members Fate Unknown *Ox *2nd Mass Berserker Trivia *In Falling Skies: Planetary Warfare there is a berserker-class unit for the humans that can be trained at the barracks. They can withstand a lot of damage, attack at close range, and focus on destroying enemy towers. *Berserkers were Norse warriors who were attributed with great strength and fury on the battlefield. Gallery Falling-skies-berserkers.jpg Sources Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Humans Category:Organization